


Why Him?

by StarJem



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FBI Agent Meme, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Really Bad Pick Up Lines, Soulmates, Tsukki is an FBI agent monitoring Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: On a person’s 10th birthday, they get a vision of something related to their soulmate. It could be an item that they own, a place they like to go to or a million other possibilities except for the person themselves. The closer they get to meeting their soulmate the visions become more frequent as well as more clear as to who this person could be. Once soulmates meet, the visions stop.Tsukishima is an FBI agent assigned to monitor Kuroo's computer and Kuroo just so happens to be his soulmate.





	Why Him?

**Author's Note:**

> I based this somewhat off of the "FBI Agent Monitoring Computers" meme. Nothing about the FBI or the Field Museum is particularly accurate. This was just something fun I wanted to write. I also wanted to try a new idea for soulmates. I hope it translates well.

On a person’s 10th birthday, they get a vision of something related to their soulmate. It could be an item that they own, a place they like to go to or a million other possibilities except for the person themselves. The closer they get to meeting their soulmate the visions become more frequent as well as more clear as to who this person could be. Once soulmates meet, the visions stop. There was no rhyme or reason as to how and when they happen as far as anyone knew. They just happened. The only thing people knew was the frequency.

On Tsukishima Kei’s 10th birthday, he had a vision of a small black kitten with bright yellow eyes jumping onto a couch where a patch of sunlight glowed.

When he was 12, in the middle of class he got a vision of a volleyball flying into a tree at a park.

The older he got, the more visions he saw. He saw a lake, a thesis sitting on a professor’s desk, a small hole-in-the-wall hot dog joint, and many more things that told him about his soulmate.  
  
For Tsukishima, his visions were becoming much more frequent over the last year. They were happening once a month, to every other week, to weekly. That was also around the time he started monitoring Kuroo Tetsurou’s computer. He had hoped it was just a coincidence.

Everyday Tsukishima questioned why he was assigned to monitor him. He was probably the most incompetent person he had ever met. Well, sort of. He hadn’t met him in person, but he had found out a lot about this guy just from monitoring his computer. There was one upside to Kuroo, that Tsukishima will take to his grave, he knows a lot about dinosaurs. It’s his career and lord knows Tsukishima loves dinosaurs.

Everyone in the FBI is assigned a person to monitor whether they have a criminal history or not. It was the best way to ensure the safety of humanity or so he was told. He was hoping he could be assigned to someone much more interesting than Kuroo Tetsurou, but beggars can’t be choosers. It truly could have been worse.

Kuroo was actually quite an interesting character, though Tsukishima would deny that claim. He was a scientist at the Field Museum in Chicago. He worked in the fossil prep lab where he extracts fossils from the chunks of Earth that contain them.  
  
Despite that, he was also an idiot. The things he would google. They made Tsukishima’s head hurt, literally, from pounding his head onto his desk a dozen times a day. “What would happen if I hired two private investigators to follow each other,” “What do I do if I’m pregnant,” “How long will it take for birds to grow after I plant bird seed?” The list went on and on and on. _Is this guy really a scientist?_ He would ask himself every day.

Today was one of Kuroo’s days off and he was scouring dating sites. Tsukishima noticed that at least once a week Kuroo would make plans to go on a date with someone. None of them seemed to work out, Tsukishima assumed, because he was always looking for someone new on his next day off. He would also go through all the profiles of the people Kuroo might connect with to see if they had any criminal history. Not that he particularly cared. Why would he? It’s not like this guy is potentially his soulmate.

As Tsukishima watched him look for potential new dates, he had another vision. This time it was of a fossil of an ammonite sitting on a table with tools. He really, truly did not want to believe that Kuroo Tetsurou was his soulmate, but the visions were becoming more and more clear every week. He was bound to meet him very soon.

After the vision had faded, Tsukishima continued to monitor Kuroo until he spotted a fake profile that he had clicked on which set off alarms in his head. The guy was known for hooking up with guys and then mugging them shortly after he picked them up. He didn't want to give them a chance to really get a good look at his face to realize that it didn't match his profile picture. After every crime, he would make a new profile so his victims couldn’t point out his fake profile. Why the police in Chicago haven’t caught him yet is beyond him, but that is a story for another time.

For the first time since he started this job, he wasn’t sure what he should do. Should he send a warning? Should he not do anything at all? Kuroo shouldn’t know that he was being monitored.

After debating for several minutes, he decided to do something about it. His gut was telling him it was the right thing to do. He opened up a messenger box and sent him a warning about the person Kuroo was about to contact.

Kuroo was confused as to why a messenger box popped up on his screen, telling him to not contact the guy whose profile page he was on. The message went into great detail about the guy. Some of his criminal history, his real name, and that his profile picture was a fake. He raised an eyebrow, wondering how this person contacting him knows this information so he asks him.

Tsukishima bit his lip, not wanting to give his identity away. He thought about it for a moment and decided against it. He responded back with telling Kuroo to just trust him and to look for someone else before he closed the messenger.

He could see Kuroo trying to figure out how to get back in touch with him. After a solid 10 minutes, Kuroo gave up and continued to search through profiles until he came across Tsukishima’s. He had forgotten that he had made a profile on the website and he cursed himself for not getting rid of it. His friend Yamaguchi took matters into his own hands and made one for him so he would stop being so grumpy about relationships and maybe get laid or something. It hasn’t worked out so far, but Yamaguchi swears it will.

As he watched as Kuroo browsed his profile, contemplating on whether to contact him. He crossed his fingers and silently pleaded that he would not contact him. Sure, he could always decline any interaction, but the temptation to get to know him on a more personal level was growing. The whole soulmate thing was really getting to him.

_Ding_

A notification on his phone popped up showing that one Kuroo Tetsurou would like to chat with him. Tsukishima groaned, running his hands down his face. He went through a list of pros and cons. On one hand, he could be his soulmate and on the other hand, he could not be his soulmate. _But he works with dinosaurs!_ Tsukishima thought to himself. That trumped almost anything.  
  
He reluctantly gave in and responded back.  
  
**Tsukishima Kei** : Hello.  
  
Tsukishima watched on his computer screen as Kuroo flinched at the fact that he responded to his request. Why he would be surprised when he was the one who asked in the first place?  
  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Hey. If you were a dinosaur, you would be a finosaurus!  
  
Tsukishima was absolutely dumbfounded that this was the first thing this guy would say to him. He could see that dumb smirk on his face and he wanted to slap it off. Maybe two could play at this game.  
  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Take your lame pickup lines and barium.  
  
Kuroo burst out laughing at Tsukishima’s response. Tsukishima was grateful that he didn’t have his headphones on. He was sure by the look of Kuroo that it was his hideous laugh.  
  
Once Kuroo calmed down, he messaged Tsukishima back.  
  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** That was hilarious. Tell me you have more where that came from.  
  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Goodbye.  
  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Wait! Don’t go!  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** I saw on your profile that you like dinosaurs. I work with dinosaurs. Not live ones since they’re dead. I wish, but fossils. If you agree to go on a date with me, I could give you a behind the scenes tour of the museum I work at. We got some new pterodactyl fossils in that you might like to see. Your profile says they’re your favorite.  
  
Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the offer, but he cursed to himself shortly thereafter for being interested and he cursed Yamaguchi for putting his profile together. He once again thought about the pros and cons. There really weren’t any cons at this point. He would get to see so many cool things that most people wouldn’t get to see and if the date failed he did not have to see this guy in person again. He sighed at sent his response.  
  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Fine.  
  
He could see Kuroo smiling a genuine smile. It was a smile he wasn’t familiar with. He assumed that Kuroo couldn’t possibly smile for real. He always had a smirk on his face. Tsukishima smiled at that. Maybe Kuroo had also come to the conclusion that the two of them probably are soulmates.  
  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Great! When’s your next day off?  
  
**Tsukishima Kei:** Thursday.  
  
Kuroo chuckled at Tsukishima’s blunt responses.  
  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** I will see you Thursday. Meet me inside the East Entrance of the museum at 8am. I’ll be there waiting for you. ;)  
  
Tsukishima snorted at the winking face Kuroo tacked on at the end. His lips were still curled up into a soft smile. He was looking forward to this.  
  
Thursday came by more quickly than Tsukishima had anticipated. He was actually a little nervous. The fact the he could be meeting his soulmate in person today was driving him nuts that he didn’t get much sleep the last few days.  
  
He didn’t put too much thought into his outfit. He didn’t want to look like he tried too hard so he kept it simple. He wore a plain royal purple short sleeved t-shirt with black skinny jeans and white high-top converse. On top of the t-shirt he wore a short black leather jacket.  
  
When he arrived at the museum about 10 minutes early, he saw Kuroo standing there. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with his employee ID hanging around his neck, dark blue skinny jeans hugging his legs, and black vans. Kuroo was looking down at his phone, not noticing Tsukishima walking up to him.  
  
“They let you wear something so unprofessional here?”  
  
Kuroo immediately looked up and grinned at Tsukishima.  
  
“It’s my day off so they don’t care.” Kuroo continued to grin as he gave Tsukishima the once-over. “Are you an excavation site? Because I dig you.”  
  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He was wondering which pick up line he was going to use. He had seen Kuroo googling stupid dinosaur pick up lines over the last few days. He was such a nerd, but he kind of liked it.  
  
“You think that was a good pick up line? I don’t zinc so.”  
  
Kuroo stood there for a good 30 seconds before bursting out laughing that awful laugh. Tsukishima chuckled at it.  
  
After Kuroo calmed himself down, he held his hand out to shake Tsukishima’s hand.  
  
“Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
  
Tsukishima put his hand out as well to shake Kuroo’s.  
  
“Tsukishima Kei.”  
  
As they shook hands, they both saw visions. All the visions they had seen over the years were puzzle pieces and they were being put together to create a puzzle. Each completed puzzle was the face of their soulmate. Tsukishima saw Kuroo’s face and Kuroo saw Tsukishima’s. Confirming that they are indeed soulmates.  
  
Once they got out of their trance, they both pulled their hands away, taking in what had just happened. After a minute or two of silence, Kuroo gently grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and kissed the top of it.  
  
“It’s nice to finally meet you, soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter if you ever want to chat!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
